Twist
by yoshikuni kazuko
Summary: Orang bilang masa SMA adalah masa paling indah, karena itu apa salahnya sedikit melakukan hal yang gila selama kita masih muda? Agar tidak meninggalkan penyesalan di hari tua karena tidak ada cerita menarik untuk anak cucu kita. EXO fanfiction, KaiHun, sho-ai


_Hanya sebuah fanfic pelampiasan karna deadline laporan tinggal 7 hari lagi tapi belom kelar bimbingan dan produk belum cetak juga! BUNUH SAYA YA TUHAN! /curcol stress/_

.

.

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM dan diri mereka masing-masing.

Pair: SeKai or KaiHun (KaixSehun)

Warning: Shounen-ai, plot twist, OOC sangat, miss typo(s), AU, dll.

Rate: M untuk jaga-jaga

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

 _ **Melahirkan**_

Suasana ruangan yang sedikit remang-remang itu menjadi agak rusuh oleh teriakan Sehun dan Jongin. Sehun tengah terbaring dengan lemas, kakinya mengangkang lebar di tutupi oleh selembar kain. Perutnya yang membuncit bergerak naik turun karena napasnya yang tersendat-sendat. Jongin sendiri tengah duduk di samping Sehun sambil menggenggam telapak tangan kanan Sehun kuat.

"Berjuanglah, Sehunnie... kau pasti bisa. Ayo dorong lagi!"

"Aahh... Jongin! J-Jonginnie... sakiiiit~ nnhh!" Sehun meringis seraya mendongakkan kepalanya. Tangan kirinya yang bebas memegang perutnya sendiri.

"Tarik napasmu Sehun, pastikan kau terus bernapas!" ujar Baekhyun yang tengah merunduk di antara kaki Sehun dilengkapi dengan sebuah masker yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya.

"Nnhh... t-tidak bisa! Aaaakh! Sakit Jongin... s-sakit sekaliii!"

"Kau harus berjuang, Sehun! Demi anak kita! Demi keluarga kita yang sebentar lagi menjadi sempurna!" Jongin mengusap punggung tangan Sehun berusaha memberi semangat melalui kata-katanya.

"Ngghhh... hahh- AAAAAHHH!" Sehun mengedan sekuat tenaga.

"Terus Sehun, aku bisa melihat kepalanya!" ujar Baekhyun memberi dorongan agar Sehun terus berjuang.

"Hhuu... ahh! A-AAAAAAAKHH!"

Dan lahirlah bayi itu dengan selamat ke dunia ini.

"Kau berhasil, Sehun! Kau berhasil!" ujar Jongin senang seraya mengecupi seluruh wajah Sehun dengan bahagia. "Aku sudah menjadi seorang ayah!"

"Tentu saja... _daddy_!" Sehun tersenyum lirih seraya mengelus pipi Jongin dengan perhatian.

"Selamat! Anak kalian perempuan. Anak perempuan yang sangat cantik, kurasa!" ujar Baekhyun menyela seraya menggendong bayi itu di dadanya sebelum menyerahkannya ke sebelah Sehun, sang ibu.

"Dia mirip denganmu, Sehun. Sangat cantik... kau tahu? Aku merasa sangat bahagia saat ini. Terima kasih..." lirih Jongin kembali mengecup dahi Sehun.

"Aku juga sangat bahagia, Jonginnie..."

Suasana berubah menjadi haru bahagia di keluarga kecil itu. Baekhyun menyeka air mata di ujung matanya melihat pemandangan yang menyentuh hati itu.

"Kalian lagi ngapain?"

Bagaikan kaset rusak, _background music_ yang mengiringi suasana mengharukan itu berhenti tiba-tiba ketika Chanyeol muncul dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Darimana kalian dapat boneka itu? Oh ya- pelatih masih di kantor guru, katanya pemanasan saja dulu sebelum memulai latihan koreografi untuk lomba tari minggu depan!"

Sehun, Jongin, dan Baekhyun terdiam di tempat dengan suasana suram.

"Dia mengacaukannya."

"Iya, dia mengacaukannya. Padahal tadi udah bagus banget adegannya!"

Dan semua itu memang hanyalah keisengan ketiganya sekedar untuk membunuh waktu sambil menunggu pelatih datang ke ruang klub.

Chanyeol mengambil boneka yang ada di tangan Sehun. "Ooow~ bonekanya manis banget! Buat aku saja ya!"

"HAA?!"

.

.

.

 _ **Mengantri**_

Sehun berdiri kaku di tempatnya, menatap wajah Jongin yang berjarak hanya 10 cm di depan wajahnya. Dia mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat dan mata menatap ngeri ketika melihat mata Jongin yang menatapnya sayu dan wajah tan yang memerah itu. Oh jangan lupakan juga hembusan napas Jongin yang berat tepat menerpa wajahnya.

Bulu kuduknya meremang dan sekilas badannya bergetar ketika merasakan telapak tangan Jongin meremas pinggulnya kuat. Ini benar-benar posisi yang sangat tidak nyaman yang membuat jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Sangat sangat cepat.

"Sehun... a-aku sudah tidak kuat... nnhh!" bisik Jongin dengan suara serak dan berat tepat di depan wajahnya.

"B-bertahanlah!" ujarnya dengan gagap, semakin gugup ketika merasakan tubuh bagian depan mereka sudah saling bersentuhan hangat. Dilihatnya wajah Jongin semakin memerah kacau.

"Sehun... nghh~ cepat!"

"S-sebentar lagi keluar, Jongin- uhhn~" lenguhnya ketika reamasan tangan Jongin di pinggulnya semakin kuat. Tapi dia yakin Jongin tidak akan bisa menahannya lebih dari ini, makanya─

"WOY YANG DI DALAM JANGAN LAMA-LAMA DONG! NGANTRI NIH TOILETNYA!" teriaknya sekuat tenaga dan wajah Jongin berubah pucat hampir pingsan menahan mules.

Chanyeol berdiri kaku tidak jauh dari mereka dengan cengok. Dalam hati bergumam, 'Tunggu! Jongin cuma mules kebelet boker kan? TERUS KENAPA NARASI DIATAS UDAH KAYAK ADEGAN PORNO AJA?!'

Dan biarlah pasangan aneh itu berbuat sesukanya, yeol!

.

.

.

 _ **Lebih Besar**_

Park Chanyeol─lebih akrab disebut Chanyeol atau Yeol atau beberapa kalangan yang sering bergosip di pojok ruangan juga sering menyebutnya si senyum lima jari karena tidak bisa disebutkan berapa kali dia tersenyum lebar dalam sehari. Hobinya menyikat gigi lima kali sehari, punya otak tidak lumayan encer─ jangan sebut dia goblok kalau tidak mau kena gigitan maut dari gigi kinclongnya─ dan tingkat kemesuman yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari pemuda seumurannya.

Kini tengah sibuk menyalin─atau lebih tepatnya mencontek─hasil PR milik Jongin ke bukunya sendiri. jangan salahkan kenapa dia begitu bodoh, salahkan saja kenapa ketika pembagian kecerdasan dia cuma dapat sisaan. Meski otak kurang encer, tapi jago olahraga jari tiap pagi. Yaitu menyalin tugas anak lain dengan kecepatan luar biasa melebihi kecepatan Mach 20 milik Koro-sensei.

Ketika tangannya bekerja, otaknya memang agak lemot untuk merespon sesuatu. Tapi telinganya yang lebar selebar telinga gajah sudah terlalu sensitif dengan topik berbau mesum. Contohnya saja pagi ini...

"Yang ini lebih panjang jadi sudah pasti lebih nikmat, Jongin!"

Chanyeol sudah menggoreskan sebuah garis panjang di buku tulisnya karena hampir tersedak ketika mendengar kalimat ini.

"Tapi bukannya kau suka yang besar ya?"

"Tergantung sih, tapi punyamu yang waktu itu lebih nikmat!"

Tunggu! Tunggu! Kenapa Sehun dan Jongin malah ngomongin yang begituan di pagi hari kayak gini.

"Hahaha... tentu saja karena itu ukuran jumbo! Jarang lho~"

WOY! Sudah jelas adik kecilnya pasti lebih besar dan lebih panjang dari milik Jongin. Sehun saja yang belum pernah lihat.

"Hngg... jadi mau! Tapi terlalu cokelat jadi kayak pahit gitu."

Nah Sehun, sudah pasti miliknya lebih putih dan lebih bersih dari milik Jongin. Keturunan asia tulen gitu lho. Jangan samakan dengan milik Jongin yang sudah pasti hitam gosong─ Chanyeol ngerasis.

"Tapi enak kan?"

"Punya Kris hyung waktu itu lebih besar deh."

Ah sial! Kalo dibandingkan dengan Kris sih, dia juga pasti kalah.

"Sebenarnya Sehun, yang penting itu bukan mana yang lebih besar atau panjang. Tapi bagaimana cara menikmatinya."

 _Nah itu benar!_

"Memang bagaimana? Tinggal masukkan ke dalam mulut bulat-bulat kan?"

"Salah! Pertama kau harus memulai dari ujung dulu. Jilat dengan ujung lidahmu bagian pucuknya..."

Tangan Chanyeol yang masih memegang pensil kini bergetar, membayangkannya.

"Lalu masukkan ujungnya ke dalam mulutmu, emut deh."

Oh, celananya semakin terasa menyempit sekarang.

"Perlahan gerakkan lidahmu dari ujungnya ke bagian pangkal, rasakan sensasinya di lidahmu."

Wajahnya sudah sangat merah sekarang... celananya semakin terasa sempit saja.

"Lalu gigit hingga putus!"

APA?! D-digigit? Hingga putus? MASA DEPANNYA AKAN HILANG KALAU OTONGNYA PUTUS YA TUHAN! Sudah cukup dengan semua pikiran mesummu Kim Jongin! Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dari kursi dan berbalik ke belakang, menggebrak meja Sehun dan Jongin dengan keras hingga semua penghuni kelas tersentak kaget.

"CUKUP SAMPAI DISITU! JANGAN MEMBICARAKAN HAL MESUM LAGI, BRENGSEK! AKU JADI TEGANG NIH! DAN APAAN ITU DIGIGIT? KAMU MAU MENGHANCURKAN MASA DEPAN ORANG LAIN HAA? Dan... dan..." mata Chanyeol menangkap sebuah katalog berwarna pastel di meja Sehun. "Itu... i-itu... kalian membicarakan es krim?"

Sehun berkedip.

Jongin kicep.

Seluruh penghuni kelas terdiam hening.

Sebelum semua tawa meledak bersamaan. Jongin ngakak paling keras, Sehun terpingkal-pingkal. Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah malu sebelum berteriak mengumpat pada Jongin dan berlalu ke toilet menenangkan adik kecilnya.

.

.

.

 _a/n: maaf garing! maaf pendek! Maaf udah ngespam disini! Mian! #bow_


End file.
